Percy Jackson: Betrayed Chapter 1
by Anti- Aircraft Rocket Turtle
Summary: Percy is on his way to propose to AnnaBeth but somethings wrong in the camp and Percy is unsure of what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY JACKSON: BETRAYED **

Percy's POV

It was a warm day, the sun was shining brightly in the sky and there was nice breeze coming off the ocean. It was about 3 years after the titan war, and AnnaBeth and I were still together. I was walking toward the Athena cabin so we could go for a walk on the beach, and she didn't know it yet but I was going to propose to her tonight. I had gotten her a 14 carrot grey diamond surrounded by two clear diamonds.

As I walked I started to notice the other campers were avoiding me. Clarisse had passed me several times today without insulting me, which was perfectly fine by me, but it seemed weird. I also noticed that people kept glancing at me sadly and at one point an Apollo girl came up to me and was about to say something until she was pulled away by one of her cabin mates. I was wondering what she was about to say when I finally reached AnnaBeth's cabin.

I knocked twice on the door and heard her voice say come in. I opened the door and walked in to the cabin and scanned the room. The room was just cleaned and all the bunks were made. The only thing out of place was AnnaBeth and her clutter. She had stacks of books and papers were all over the place. She was staring and Daedaluse's laptop trying to figure out one of the many building designs that he had in there. She looked very pretty today, she wore her orange camp Half-Blood t-shirt that showed off her chest nicely, and she wore light skinny jeans and she had her hair up in a pony tail.

I walked up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders and I asked, "Watcha lookin' at?"

She didn't pull her eyes away from the screen and said "Stuff."

I then asked "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach."

"Huh." She said still looking at the screen

Finally I got so annoyed I closed the screen on her.

"Hey!" she shouted. Then she saw that it was me and started to say sorry about not paying attention. I stopped her from talking when I kissed her on the lips. When I pulled away I said.

"So do you want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Yes."

"Good then let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**PERCY JACKSON: BETRAYED**

**(A/N sorry about the last chapter being so short, but you'll love this one. After reading please review my story and if you really liked it please follow my account. So many Twists. Rated T)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Books Rick Riodan does.**

AnnaBeth's POV

As I stepped out of the cabin I noticed how bright it was outside. Percy and I started to walk towards the beach hand in hand. I was still disappointed in myself for being sucked into to the laptop like that, so I tried to act nicer to Percy than usual. As we walked towards the beach I noticed not a single person other than us was outside, and it seemed that Percy had noticed it to.

"Percy" I asked," where is every one?"

"I don't know" he replied.

When we finally got to the beach something didn't seem right. All of a sudden Percy stopped walking and grunted like he was in pain. When I looked over he was on his knees with a javelin in the middle of his stomach. The side that faced me was a mixture of blood and some green liquid which I recognized right away as poison. I looked back to see where it had come from, and when I did I felt a sharp pain as two arrows lodged themselves in my right shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I cried. The pain was unbearable. I pulled out the arrows and saw the same green liquid that coated the javelin inside Percy. A moment later the pain in my shoulder increased. I looked up and saw that half the camp was running towards us with swords and armor. For a second I was glad to see them, but then another arrow lodged itself in Percy's back that was shot by an Apollo kid.

I was so stunned I couldn't move. Why would they do this to us? We were their friends … Right? Percy started to stand up. I could tell he was in so much pain because he had to try twice to finally get on his feet. When he did he pulled the javelin out of his stomach and threw at the crowd of half-bloods but missed. He then put his fingers to his lips and gave a loud whistle. Suddenly Mrs. O'Leary came running through the crowd crushing a Hermes kid under foot.

Mrs. O'Leary finally reached us and Percy patted her on the head. He turned to me and said to get on. I didn't ask why and did as he told me. Then he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Don't open…" he coughed up some blood then turned back to me,"till you're sure I'm dead." With those words he turned to Mrs. O'Leary whispered something in her ear. Then turned back to me said 'I love you' then pulled out his sword and charged into the crowd of traitors. Mrs. O'Leary started to run towards the forest with me on her back. Before she stepped into the shadows I saw Clarisse stab her knife into Percy's shoulder.

**(A/N so what do you guys think. I know it was short but I wanted it to end with that. Please review thanks.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N sorry about the delay guys I have been kind of busy with school and stuff. Also thanks for the reviews and for following me.)**

**Disclaimer: don't own books**

Percy's POV

Three days. Three days I have been locked in this damned cellar (at least that's what I think). After I had sent AnnaBeth to a safe place (I hope) I had charged the crowd of demigods. I don't know why, now that I look back on it I see that it was a stupid idea. I was in so much pain, bleeding profusely out of my chest. Plus the pain doubled because of that stupid poison. I wanted revenge I wanted to hurt every single one of them. I was so blinded by my anger I think I might have killed some campers, maybe someone who was once a friend. When Clarisse stabbed me with her knife I blacked out.

When I had woken up I didn't know where I was, I was chained to the wall and there was a pool of blood around me, but I no longer had any wounds. After about an hour or two someone came down I couldn't see who it was because he/she was wearing one of those masks. Then she started torturing me. He/she didn't stop until about an hour ago. The weird thing was they weren't demanding anything they just tortured me.

I needed to get out of here, I thought to myself. But before I could start thinking up a plan to get out I heard the door to the big house slam open. I prepared myself for another torture session. But as he/she started down the stairs I heard a loud "THUNK" like wood hitting bone. I saw the masked figure fall down the stairs and quickly a stryr came down the stairs I couldn't see who it was because he was wearing a mask to, but I think recognized who he was.

"Grover,"

"Pe-er-ercy!" He bleated. As he gave me a hug goat hug which started up the bleeding in my slowly healing wounds. He pulled back and said sorry.

"So you're still on my side then Grover," I said.

"Ya, I'm goin' to break you out of here," he replied.

**(A/N: hey guys I'm real sorry about how short this chapter is and how long it's been since I updated thank you to all who have been reviewing and who have followed me you guys are great.)**


End file.
